piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew of the Flying Dutchman/Gallery
A gallery of images of crew members who served aboard the Flying Dutchman. Images are largely taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (DMC) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (AWE). Angler Image:Angler hammer.jpg|Angler turning the Kraken Hammer. (DMC) Image:Angler firing a cannon on the Flying Dutchman.png|Angler firing a cannon. (AWE) Image:Angler_falls.jpg|Angler shot by Marty. (AWE) Image:Anglersurving.png|Half of Angler among the rest of the surviving crew on the Flying Dutchman's stairs. (AWE) Image:Angler.jpg|Angler concept art. (DMC promotional image) Image:Angler toy.jpg|Angler action figure. (Zizzle Action Figure Set) Angler AWE game.jpg|Angler as he appears in the ''AWE'' video game. Image:AWE2007GameAngler2.jpg|Angler fighting. (AWE video game) Broondjongen Image:Broondjongen.jpg|Broondjongen manning the Dutchman's cannons. (AWE) Image:Shell pirate and Old Haddy blown backwards.jpg|Broondjongen's hat falls off as he is blown backwards by cannonfire. (AWE) Image:Turtleman_Rigging.jpg|Broondjongen (left) on the crow's nest. (AWE) Image:Broondjongen_stabbed.png|Broondjongen attempting to remove a sword from his back. (AWE) Image:Broondjongen_sword.png|Broondjongen with a sword in his back. (AWE) Image:POTC3Broondjongen.jpg|Broondjongen concept art. (By Geoff Campbell) Cannon Arm Image:CAVE.JPG|Cannon Arm Image:CannonArm.png|Cannon Arm about to shoot. Image:CannonArmLiar'sDice.png|Cannon Arm is playing Liar's Dice as a playable character. Image:CannonArmPortRoyal.png| Image:CannonArmconcept.png|Concept art. Clanker Image:Clanker DMC.jpg|Clanker onboard the Scuttled ship. (DMC) Image:Koleniko Maccus Clanker Liars Dice.PNG|Clanker playing Liar's dice. (DMC) Image:Isla Cruces duel 7.png|Clanker with the rest of the crew on Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Clanker_stabbed_against_tree.jpeg|Clanker stabbed against a tree by Pintel. (DMC) Image:Clanker_fights.jpeg|Clanker fighting. (DMC) Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 4.png|Clanker on the rigging. (DMC) Image:ClankerAWE.PNG|Clanker witnessing the death of James Norrington (AWE) Image:Jack Bumps Into Clanker.PNG|Jack bumps into Clanker. (AWE) Image:Clanker_Sparrow.jpg|Clanker swinging on a rope with Jack Sparrow. (AWE) Image:Clanker's_Death.PNG|Clanker falls from the mast. (AWE) Image:Human_Clanker.png|Clanker in human form. (AWE) Image:Clanker.jpg|Clanker. (DMC promotional image) Image:Clanker full.jpg|Clanker full front view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Clanker concept.jpg|Clanker concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Image:1-0.jpg|Clanker in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Crash Image:Crash.jpg|Crash during the release of the Kraken. (DMC) Image:Crash Cruces.jpg|Crash surfacing at Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Human_Crash.png|Crash in human form. (AWE) Image:Concept_art_Crash.JPG|Concept art by Crash Mcreery. Image:Crashlego.png|Crash as he appears in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Finnegan Image:FinneganConcept.jpg| Image:Finnegan.jpg|Finnegan fighting aboard the Black Pearl. (AWE) Image:Turtleman_Rigging.jpg|Finnegan (in the middle) on the crow's nest. Image:Finnegan_attacks.jpg|Finnegan attacks Will and Elizabeth. Image:Finnegan_fighting.jpg| Image:Flying_crew.jpg| Image:Finnegan McBride.jpg|Finnegan concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Abalone/Giantclam Image:Giantclam.png|Abalone concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:Clam_Pirate.png|'Clam Pirate', based on Abalone. (Disney Infinity) Greenbeard Image:Greenbeard.jpg|Greenbeard at the helm of the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:greenbeard.png|Greenbeard after the Destruction of the Edinburgh Trader. (DMC) Image:Greenbeard_vs_pirate.jpeg|Greenbeard killing a pirate with his bare hands. (AWE) Image:Koleniko, Jimmy Legs, Quittance and Greenbeard.PNG| Image:Greenbeard concept.jpg|Greenbeard concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Image:Greenbeardhead.jpg| Hadras Image:Hadras chest.jpg|Hadras holding the Dead Man's Chest. (DMC) Image:Hadras_head_1.jpg|"Aunido! Aunido!... (DMC) Image:Hadras_head_2.jpg| Image:Hadras_fights.jpg|Hadras fights. (AWE) Image:Hadras_crushed.jpg| Image:Hadras' Death.PNG|Hadras falling overboard. (AWE) Image:Human_Hadras.png|Hadras in human form. (AWE) Image:Concept art Old Haddy2.jpg|. Early concept art before he got a seashell on his head. (by Crash McCreery] Image:Hadras maquette.jpg|Hadras. (DMC promotional image) Image:Sans titre8.jpg| Image:Hadrastransforms.png|Hadras' transformation.(Concept art) Miscellanea Image:LEGO Hadras.png|Hadras as a LEGO figure Image:Poc015.jpg| Jelly Image:Jelly.jpg|Jelly after swinging onto the Black Pearl. (AWE) Image:Jelly_Urchin_Morey.jpg|Jelly accidentally stabs Urchin and Morey. (AWE) Image:Jelly_vs_Barbossa.jpeg|Jelly fighting Barbossa. (AWE) Image:POTC3JellyMcBride.jpg|Jelly concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Jimmy Legs Image:Jimmylegs.JPG|Jimmy Legs onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Jimmylegs.jpg|Jimmy Legs. (DMC) Image:Jimmy Legs.png|Jimmy Legs at Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Bootstrap?.jpeg|Jimmy legs on the Dutchman. (AWE) Image:Jimmy_laughs.jpeg|Jimmy laughs at Elizabeth Swann. (AWE) Image:Jimmy_Legs_Fighting.jpg|Jimmy fighting. (AWE) Image:Jimmy_fighting.jpg|Jimmy stabbed by Swann. (AWE) Image:Koleniko, Jimmy Legs, Quittance and Greenbeard.PNG| Image:Human_Ogilvey.png| Image:Manray_Jimmy_fighting.jpg|Jimmy and Manray fighting Swann and Turner. (AWE) Image:Jimmylegs concept.jpg|Jimmy Legs concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Freaky Guy.jpg Lego jimmy legs.jpg|Lego Jimmy Legs Davy Jones Koleniko Image:Koleniko first.jpg|Koleniko questioning Davy Jones. (DMC) Image:KolenikoVSJack.png|Koleniko fightS against Jack Sparrow on Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Koleniko.jpg| Image:Bootstrap?_Bill_Turner?.jpeg|Koleniko mopping the floor. (AWE) Image:Koleniko_Dutchman.png|Koleniko. (AWE) Image:Koleniko, Jimmy Legs, Quittance and Greenbeard.PNG| Image:Human_Koleniko.png|Koleniko in human form. (AWE) Image:Koleniko face.jpg|Koleniko facial view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Koleniko1.jpg|Koleniko. (DMC promotional image) Miscellanea Image:250px-Koleniko.png|Koleniko LEGO figure Maccus Image:Maccus.jpg|Maccus aboard a Scuttled ship. (DMC) Image:Maccussea.jpg|Maccus and the crew arriving Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Isla Cruces duel 4.png Image:MaccusAWE.png|"Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil!" (DMC) Image:MaccusAWE1.png|Maccus behind Davy Jones. (AWE) Image:Maccus_fighting.jpg|Maccus detects Will Turner. (AWE) Image:Turner!.jpg| Image:Maccus Meets Monkey.PNG|Maccus attacked by Jack the monkey. Image:Maccus' Death.PNG Image:Human_Maccus.png| Image:AWEgameMaccus.jpg|Maccus in ''At World's End'' video game. Promotional images Image:Maccus concept.jpg|Maccus concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Image:Maccusface.jpg|Maccus. Artwork by Aaron McBride. Image:Maccus maquette.jpg|Maccus. (DMC promotional image) Image:Sans titre88.jpg| Miscellaneous images Image:LEGO Maccus.png|Maccus as a LEGO figure Image:JackvsMaccusDisneyInfinity.jpg| Manray Image:Manray.jpg|Manray fighting Will Turner. (AWE) Image:Manray_Swings.jpg|Manray boarding the Black Pearl. (AWE) Image:Manray_fighting.jpg| Image:Manray_Stabbed.jpg| Image:Manray_Jimmy_fighting.jpg| Image:Turtleman_Rigging.jpg|Manray (right) on the crow's nest. (AWE) Image:Manray.png|Manray. (AWE promotional image) Image:POTC3ManrayMcBride.jpg|Manray concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:Manray-Aaron-McBride.jpg|Manray second concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Morey Image:Morey.jpg|Morey fighting Hector Barbossa. (AWE) Image:EmpireJune07 31.jpg| Image:Jelly Urchin_Morey.jpg| Image:Morey_attacks.jpg|Morey tries to eat Barbossa. (AWE) Image:Morey about to be decapited.jpg| Image:Morey Game.jpg|'Electric Arm' based on Morey in the ''At World's End'' video game. Miscellaneous Image:Moreylego.png|Morey in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Ogilvey Image:Ogilvey.jpg|Ogilvey during the pursuit of the Black Pearl (DMC) Image:Ogilvey human.jpg|Ogilvey in human form. (AWE promotional image) Image:Ogilvy concept.jpg|Ogilvey concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Image:OgilveyAWE.PNG|Ogilvey witnessing the death of James Norrington (AWE) File:HumanOgilvey.png| Old Haddy Image:Old Haddy.jpg|Old Haddy turning the Kraken Hammer. (DMC) OldHaddyIslaCruces.png|Old Haddy punched by Pintel on Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Image.jpeg|Old Haddy recovers. (DMC) Image:Haddy.png|Old Haddy. (DMC promotional images) Image:OldHaddycannons.png|Old Haddy manning the Dutchman's cannons. (AWE) Old Haddy in AWE.PNG|Old Haddy after Jones' death (AWE) Image:Concept art Old Haddy.jpg|Old Haddy's concept art based on Hadras. (by Crash McCreery) Image:Old Haddy_concept.jpg|Old Haddy head concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Palifico Image:Palifico.jpg|Palifico onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Palifco cruces.JPG|Palifico on Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Palifico_rigging.jpeg|Palifico (left) on the crow's nest. (AWE) Image:Palifico_Dutchman.png|Palifico. (AWE) Image:Palifico, Two-Head, Wheelback, Penrod and Old Haddy.PNG| Palifico after the death of Davy Jones.(AWE) Image:Human_Palifico.png|Palifico in human form. (AWE) Image:Palifico_Online.jpg|Palifico in Pirates of the Caribbean Online Image:Pal.jpg|Palifico concept art Image:Palifico 3.jpg|Palifico figure Penrod Image:Penrod.jpg|Penrod onboard the Flying Dutchman during the game of Liar's Dice'. (DMC)'' Image:Penrod2.jpg|Penrod shocked. (DMC) Image:Penrod DeadMan'sChest.png|Penrod among the crew after the death of Jack Sparrow. (DMC) Image:PenrodDutchman.png|Penrod. (AWE) Image:Penrod_Dutchman.png|Penrod with the rest of the surviving crew. (''AWE) Image:Palifico, Two-Head, Wheelback, Penrod and Old Haddy.PNG|Penrod (left). (AWE) Image:Human_Penrod.png|Penrod in human form. (AWE) Image:Penrodart.jpg|Penrod concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:Penrod AWEvg.jpg|Penrod dueling Elizabeth Swann (''AWE'' video game) Image:Penrod AWE game.jpg| Penrod as unlocked. (''AWE'' video game) Piper Image:Dutchmanpirate.png|Piper manning the Dutchman's cannons. (AWE) Image:Palifico_rigging.jpeg|Piper (right) on the crow's nest. (AWE) Image:Piper.png|Piper aboard the Black Pearl. (AWE) Image:Piper.jpg|Piper fighting Elizabeth Swann. (AWE) Image:POTC3PiperMcBrideBig.jpg|Piper concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Quartermaster Image:Quartermaster Dutchman.JPG| Image:Quartermaster.png|Quartermaster fighting Elizabeth. (''AWE'' video game) Image:Ice screenshot 20170730-234402.png Quittance Image:Quittance.jpg|Quittance during the game of Liar's dice. (DMC) Image:Quittance2.jpg|Quittance onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Flying Dutchman crewmember.jpg| Quittance. (DMC promotional image) Image:Unknown Dutchman Crewmember.PNG|Quittance threatens a soldier. (AWE) Image:Quittance_Dutchman.png|Quittance. (AWE) Image:Koleniko, Jimmy Legs, Quittance and Greenbeard.PNG| Image:Human_Quittance.png|Quittance in his human form. (AWE) Ratlin Image:Ratlin.jpg|Ratlin aboard a Scuttled ship. (DMC) Image:Ratlin-0.jpg|Ratlin before the death of Chaplain. (DMC) Image:Ratlin2.png|Ratlin holding the Dutchman's rigging. (DMC) Image:Ratlin art.jpg|Ratlin. (DMC promotional image) Image:Ratlinface.jpg|Ratlin facial view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Ratlin_concept.jpg|Ratlin concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:Palifico, Two-Head, Wheelback, Penrod and Old Haddy.PNG|Ratlin (right). (AWE) Image:Ratline.JPG|Ratlin in the ''AWE'' video game. William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner William "Will" Turner Turtleman Image:Turtleman.jpg|Turtleman concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:Turtle_Pirate.png|'Turtle Pirate', based on Turtleman. (Disney Infinity) Two Head Image:Twins.jpg|Two Head hoisting up the cannon. (DMC) Image:twins.png|Two Head after the Destruction of the Edinburgh Trader. (DMC) Image:Palifico, Two-Head, Wheelback, Penrod and Old Haddy.PNG Image:Human_Crewman.png|One of the Twins in human form. (AWE) Image:Two Head faces.jpg|Two Head facial view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Two Head.jpg|Two Head concept art. (DMC promotional image) Urchin Image:Urchin.jpg|Urchin in the battle of Calypso's maelstrom (AWE) Image:Jelly_Urchin_Morey.jpg| Image:Urchin_kicked.jpg| Image:POTC3QuillMcBrideBig.jpg|Urchin facial view. (AWE promotional image) Image:Urchin .jpg|Urchin concept art (AWE promotional image) Wheelback Image:Wheelback_hammer.jpeg|Wheelback screams. (DMC) Image:Wheelback Cruces.jpg|Wheelback on Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Pintel Wheelback.jpg|Wheelback fighting Pintel. (DMC) Image:Wheelback_vs_pirate.jpg|Wheelback fighting a pirate. (AWE) Image:Wheelback_appears.png|Wheelback with the crew. (AWE) Image:Palifico, Two-Head, Wheelback, Penrod and Old Haddy.PNG| Image:Wheelback_Dutchman.png|Wheelback. (AWE) Image:Wheelback face.jpg|Wheelback facial view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Wheelback-1-.jpg|Wheelback front view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Wheelback side.jpg|Wheelback side view. (DMC promotional image) Wyvern Image:Wyvern DMC.jpg|Wyvern speaking with William Turner. (DMC) Image:Wyvern.jpg|Wyvern. (DMC) Miscellaneous Image:Wyverni.jpg|Wyvern concept art Image:Wyvern.png|Wyvern in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Unknown crewmembers Image:DutchmanSailor2.png|Igmar (AWE promotional image)http://www.cgw.com/Publications/CGW/2007/Volume-30-Issue-5-May-2007-/All-Hands-on-Deck.aspx Image:Fauntleroy.png|Fauntleroy (AWE promotional image) Image:Herman2.png|Herman (AWE promotional image) Image:Herman.jpg|Herman concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:DutchmanSailor4.png|Driftwood (concept art) Screenshots Image:Unnamed_Crewman_attacking_Jack_on_rope.jpg|Fauntleroy attacking Jack. (AWE) Image:Igmar.png|Igmar swinging on on a rope. (AWE) Image:Dutchman Crewmen's Death.PNG|Fauntleroy and Igmar fall overboard. (AWE) Image:Herman.png|Herman fighting (AWE) Image:Haddy_fights.jpg|Herman vs Will Turner. (AWE) Miscellaneous Image:Driftwood_Pirate.png|A 'Driftwood Pirate', based on concept art of the crewman Driftwood. (Disney Infinity) Group images ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Image:Jack'sDeal-DMC.png| Image:Koleniko Maccus Clanker Liars Dice.PNG|Koleniko, Maccus and Clanker playing a round of Liar's Dice. Image:Davy Jones Crew Summon Kraken DMC.jpg|Davy Jones and his crew while summoning the Kraken. Image:Kraken Hammer.jpg|Jones' crew using the Capstan Hammer to summon the Kraken. Image:Kraken attacks 15.png|Jones and Maccus about Will Turner Image:Kraken attacks 16.png| Image:Kraken attacks 17.png|"There are no survivors." Image:Islacrew.JPG| Image:Isla Cruces duel 3.png|The crewmen land on Isla Cruces. Image:Isla Cruces duel 7.png| Image:Isla Cruces duel 19.png| Image:Isla Cruces duel 23.png| Image:Isla Cruces duel 25.png| Image:Norrington-Dead man's cheast.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 3.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 4.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 6.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 13.png|"Let them taste the triple guns." Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 20.png| Image:Davy Jones Crew DMC.jpg| Image:Deadmanschest1-1-.jpg|Ogilvey, Clanker, Davy Jones, Hadras and Maccus. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Image:Jones Beckett FD.jpg|Cutler Beckett confronting the crew Image:Jonesconfrontation.jpg| Image:Davy Jones Crew AWE.PNG|The crew after Admiral James Norrington's death. Image:JonesServitude.JPG| Image:Dutchman Crew Human.PNG| Notes and references Flying Dutchman crew